


Yuri!!! On Horseback

by Reading_with_Winchesters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anime, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Only cuz Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_with_Winchesters/pseuds/Reading_with_Winchesters
Summary: Viktor decides that him and his family (Yuuri and Yuri) need a break from skating. What would be better than a little bit of horseback riding?





	

“Why the fuck are we here again?” Yuri whined, crossing his arms over his chest and looking everywhere besides the two idiots next to him. And the big barn in front of him, yeah, he didn’t want to look at that either.

“Oh come on!” Viktor looked far too cheerful, “This will be fun! We never do anything besides skate, let us... how do you say it?... Shake things up a bit!”

“Viktor...” Yuuri looked up at his fiance nervously, trying to egg him into the barn with only his eyes.

“Yuuri! Stop being so anxious! Everything will be fine! They are nice animals, see?” Viktor put his hand out in front of the horse nearest him. The animal looked at him and snorted before going back to chewing the hay at its feet. “See?” Viktor turned back to them, mouth shaped like a heart and eyes squeezed shut, “They love me!”

“Yeah, that was love.” Yurio muttered, “Have I mentioned that I hate jeans?”

“I’m not worried about the animals, Viktor. I’m worried about being late. When are the lessons again?” Yuuri asked.

“At least he is better at showing love than you are, Yuratchka.” Viktor smiled innocently, “Now come, Yuuri is right. We have lessons inside the barn, we cannot keep them waiting.” He grabbed his fiance’s hand and dragged him towards the barn, knowing full well that Yurio would follow them. Yuri, grumbling, did just that.

The barn was quite large, and that wasn’t even including the horses that remained outside in paddocks that numbered nearly as many as the stalls inside. Viktor could barely contain his excitement. Leading up to today he had busied himself watching videos of horses and their riders and has been greatly surprised by the grace and fluidity expressed by pairs that worked really well together. It was like a skater and the ice, but this “ice” was large, furry, and could easily kill you if you pissed it off.

Not that he would tell either Yuri about that, he thought as he glanced back at the two younger men. Yuuri got anxious easily, and though he promised that he loved animals and wouldn’t be afraid no matter how large they are, Viktor did not want to test it out. And Yuri, well, he would never admit it of course, but Viktor was used to reading the younger boy’s emotions without words. His arms were crossed tighter than usual and his shoulders had a bit of a hunch, not to mention the way his eyes darted around the room and his glare looked more like defense mechanism than anything else. Yuri was scared of the horses. He would punch you in the throat if you so much as suggested it, but it was still true.

Yuri did not think of it as fear, however. He thought of it as a way to quicken his reflexes should one of these beasts attack. That look in their eyes told him it was a possibility. He was not scared, though. Fuck you.

They got through the row of stalls and made a right, through a tack room and into the main part of the barn. There were more stalls on either side of the three, but right in front of them was a huge ring of sand and poles and what seemed to be jumps. Both Yuris prayed that they wouldn’t have to do anything with those, but they prayed for very different reasons. There were no horses in the ring yet, just three women standing by the gate, watching them.

Viktor lead his friends over to them quickly, “Hello. I am Viktor Nikiforov. I talked to one of you on the phone? We have three lessons scheduled for 3:00 today,” He glanced at the clock, “I’m sorry for the slight delay.”

“It’s fine!” The instructor closest to them said with a smile, “We deal mostly with teens around here, you wouldn’t imagine their time keeping abilities. You are definitely not the worst around here. I’m Katie. This,” She pointed to the redhead on her right, “is Jessie. And this,” She motioned to the brunette on her left, “is Grace. We will be helping you guys out today.” Yuri tried not to get offended at the quip about teenagers’ timekeeping. He was perfectly punctual, thank you very much.

“Alright!” Viktor said cheerily, “Show us the way.” Soon enough they were all equipped with helmets and each stood next to a horse. Viktor had one named Ruby, Yuuri had one named Waffles - which had made all three of them giggle a little - and Yuri had one named JD, who would not stop nodding his head.

“What in the name of God are you doing?” The fifteen year-old muttered, trying to stay as far away from the animal as he could without looking suspicious. Nobody could know he was even a little scared. That would ruin his reputation. JD nodded his head again and suddenly pushed it sideways into Yuri’s chest. Yuri couldn’t hold back a small yelp. Jessie, his instructor for this hell, laughed a little before telling him, “He can smell your fear. Try to relax.” Yuri was about to protest and call her something along the lines of ‘hag’ but before he could, the stirrups were down, a mounting block was under him, and he was expected to get on the back of the horse. The death machine that could easily throw him off and injure him so that he would never be able to skate again. He would sue Viktor and his precious Katsudon if that happened.

“Come on Yuri! Join us!” Viktor called from a few yards away where he had just gotten onto Ruby. Then the horse took a few steps forward and Viktor was clinging to her mane with all his might. Damn, this was harder than he thought. Yuri felt a smug grin move across his face. Karma was a bitch.

“Yuri, think of the horse as the ice. You can’t control it, you just have to use its strength to your advantage.” Yuuri called from the back of Waffles. He was steady and, though his hands were shaking, he looked content. Yuri snorted, if the piggy could handle this thing, then so could he.

As soon as he was on the horse he understood what Yuuri had been saying. The horse was fluid under his legs and the animal’s muscles were obvious even through its fuzzy hair. It was strong and independent, and was doing him a favor by letting him ride. There was no controlling a force of nature like this horse, the only option was to work with it. Of course, when the instructor told him to trot for the first time, he had to cling to JD’s mane with all his might. It was bouncy and strange and very uncomfortable, but Yuri was pretty sure that he wasn’t about to die by its hand. Well, its hooves.

Viktor was having the time of his life. Ruby was amazing, if a little annoying. She tended to not do what he wanted and instead wander off in her own direction. Granted, that might be because Viktor was a little hesitant to pull too hard on the reins, but hey, he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting her in any way. He saw Yuri trotting on his horse and decided to follow his lead no matter the fact that his instructor had not said it was okay. There was no way a fifteen year-old was going to beat him at anything.

He got Ruby to go a little bit faster... and a little bit faster... and... she was trotting! And Viktor was on the ground. That had been far bouncier than he had imagined it would be, and he had not been prepared. The ice was always so smooth and predictable, the opposite of that damn animal. At least, that’s what he told himself as he got up and dusted himself off. Ruby stood a few feet away, quietly chomping her bit and swishing her tail as if to say Eh, he’ll be fine.

Yurio had stopped trotting and was letting his horse stand still while he laughed his head off at his friend’s misfortune. He could barely stay on the horse his body was shaking so much. JD started walking again without warning and Yuri’s laughs stopped abruptly as he grabbed onto the horse’s mane with every ounce of strength his arms had left.

Yuuri was grinning from on top of Waffles, who was still walking calmly. When he saw Viktor’s eyes on him he winked once before pushing Waffles into a trot. He sat in the saddle the whole time, not even bothering to grab the horse’s mane. He looked like he belonged up there; he looked like he had been doing this for years. Viktor couldn’t help but feel proud and excited, in more ways than one.

Fuck Yuuri, Yuri thought when he saw Yuuri trotting like it meant nothing. No way that piggy was going to outdo him. Although, it was almost worth the humiliation just to see the look on Viktor’s face when he saw his fiance doing so much better than him. Yeah, that had definitely been worth it.

Viktor got back on the horse and the rest of the hour went smoothly. No one else fell off, though Yurio had a close call when he tried to bring JD over some poles and JD promptly tripped, but that was hardly his fault. Fuck you for assuming it was.

Soon enough they were all back on the ground, now quite a bit dustier than they had been at the beginning, but really, what else would you expect from a barn? They thanked the instructors profusely, yes, even Yurio, patted their horses one last time, and turned to leave.

“That was really fun!” Yuuri exclaimed, sliding his hand into Viktor’s and earning a smile from the silver-haired man. Yuri gagged slightly at the gesture, but nodded.

“Yeah, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. The horse did not hate me or try to kill me, so I think it was a success.” He paused. That had been too sentimental, “Although, I still hate these jeans with every fiber of my being.”

Viktor turned his grin to Yuri, “Your little body cannot have that many fibers, can it?”

Yuuri stifled a laugh as Yuri punched Viktor with all his strength (okay maybe only a little, he didn’t want to be charged with assault of an elder) in the bicep.

“Ow!” Viktor exclaimed, “You wound me.”

“That would be the point.”

“Well, I enjoyed that a lot. Horses are so gentle and smooth. We should do this again sometime!” Yuuri interrupted the brewing fight. He loved the two Russians, but they could easily be annoying as hell.

Yuri took his glare off of Viktor and fixed a slightly less angry one onto Yuuri, “I guess I could handle that.”

“Anything you want is good enough for me.” Viktor smiled, softly kissing the top of his fiance’s head. Yuri gagged once more, just to make his position known, and sprinted off towards their car. Yuuri and Viktor exchanged one last loving smile before following their angry - almost - son.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of experience horseback riding, and I've been doing so for nine years. The barn is based off of the one I go to and the horses are based off of ones that I know. JD is actually the horse I leased and still ride. I love him with all my heart and I love Yurio with all my heart so what better pair could I make? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos, they keep me motivated! Love you all!


End file.
